Quillian Barthony rewrite (sunshadow21)
Basic Information Race: Halfling Class: Storm Druid Level: 3 Experience: 3,587 XP Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Aquan, Auran, Common, Druidic, Dwarven, Elven, Goblin, Halfling, Sylvan Deity: The Stormlords Ministats Quillian Barthony AC: 19 (Touch 13, Flatfooted 17) HP: 20/20 Initiative: +2 Perception : +7 Sense Motive: +2 CMB: +2 CMD: 14 Fort: +4 Reflex: +4 Will: +6 *+2 vs fear, charm, compulsion Current Weapon in Hand: Current Conditions in Place: Magic: CL 3; +9 Concentration (+13 Casting Defensively); SR +3 1st level Sapphire of Power - unused Cantrips - Create Water, Guidance, Light Stabilize 1st - Obscuring Mist; Cure Light Wounds, x, x 2nd - Wind Wall; Summon Nature's Ally II, x Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (5 pts) -2 Racial DEX: 15 +2 (3 pts) +2 Racial CON: 11 +0 (1 pts) INT: 14 +2 (5 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (7 pts) CHA: 11 +1 (-1 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (0)x3 (Druid 3) AC: 19 = + DEX (2) + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Size (1) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (2) + Size (1) AC Flatfooted: 17 = + Armor (4) + Shield (2) + Size (1) INIT: +2 = (2) BAB: +2 = (2) CMB: +2 = (2) + STR (1) + Size (-1) CMD: 14 = + BAB (2) + STR (1) + DEX (2) + Size(-1) Fortitude: +4 = (3) + CON (0) + Racial (1) Reflex: +4 = (1) + DEX (2) + Racial (1) Will: +6 = (3) + WIS (2) + Racial (1) **+2 vs fear, charm, compulsion Speed: 20' Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Lightning Arc: Attack: +5 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: x2, Range: 30 ft, Special: 5/day, ranged touch attack Sling: Attack: +5 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: x2, Range: 50 ft, Ammo: normal - 20 Dagger(melee): Attack: +4 = (2) + Str (1) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger(thrown): Attack: +5 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 10 ft, Darkwood Shortspear Attack: +5 = (2) + Str (1) + Size (1) + MW (1) (melee) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: x2 Darkwood Shortspear Attack: +6 = (2) + Dex (2) + Size (1) + MW (1) (thrown) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: x2, Range: 20 ft Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Druid (+1 Skill point thrice) Fearless: +2 vs fear Fleet of Foot: Base movement is 30 feet Halfling Luck: +1 to all saving throws Polyglot: +2 Linguistics, +1 language known Weapon Familiarity: Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Storm Druid Armor/Weapons: Druid Weapons; Nonmetal Sheilds, Light & Medium Armor Nature Bond: Cloud Subdomain: Lightning Arc (Sp)(5/day, 1d6+1 damage): As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. Thundercloud (Su): lvl 8 Nature Sense - +2 Know (nature), Survival Orisons: not expended when cast and may be used again. Spells: Divine spells; 1 hr preparation in prayer; cannot cast spells of opposing alignment; wisdom based Spontaneous Domain Casting: can convert any prepared spell to equivalent or lower level domain spell Stormvoice: level is subtracted from the DC of any Perception checks to hear storm druid Windwalker - natural/magical winds treated as one step less severe Feats Combat Casting (1st Level): +4 concentration when casting defensively Sure and Fleet (3rd level): +2 racial bonus to Acrobatics, Climb Traits Capable (Acrobatics): Growing up around Tritower's docks, Quillian learned at an early age the art of working on ship rigging and ship decks being tossed around by an unforgiving sea Birthmark (Faith): One of Quillian's many tattoos recently started tingling oddly. It now serves him as a divine focus for casting spells. It's presence reminds him of his faith, increasing his devotion to the Stormlords, granting him a +2 trait bonus against charm & compulsion effects Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 21 = (4) + INT (2))*Level + 3(FC) (Druid 3) *Class Skill Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics* 10 2 3 2 -0 +3(trait/racial) Appraise 2 0 0 2 +0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb* 8 2 3 1 -0 +2(racial) Craft ( )* 2 0 0 2 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Fly* 7 2 3 2 -0 +0 Heal* 6 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Geography)* 6 1 3 2 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Nature)* 8 1 3 2 +2(class) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 2 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 3 1 0 2 +0 Linguistics* 10 3 3 2 +2(racial) Perception* 7 2 3 2 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Profession (sailor)* 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride* 2 0 0 2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 2 0 0 2 +0 Spellcraft* 6 1 3 2 +0 Stealth 6 0 0 2 -0 +4(size) Survival* 9 2 3 2 +2(class) Swim* 6 2 3 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) Concentration +5 = 3(CL) + 2(Wis); +4 when casting defensively Spell Resistance Check +3 = 3(CL) 0 Level (DC 12) Level 01 (DC 13) Level 02 (DC 14) * Create Water ** Obscuring Mist **Wind Wall * Guidance * Cure Light Wounds * * Light * Endure Elements/Longstrider * Summon Nature's Ally II * Stabilize * Hydraulic Push/Produce Flame Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Average Life Style 100 gp Sea Explorer's Outfit (8 lb) Silver Holy Symbol on chain 25 gp 1 lb Tattoos (many) 15 gp 0 lb Darkleaf Hide Armor 1,515 gp 7.5 lb (+4 AC, +6 Max Dex, 0 ACP, 20 ft movement) Darkwood Heavy Wooden Shield 207 gp 2.5 lb Darkwood Shortspear 316 gp 0.75 lb Dagger 2 gp 0.5 lb Sling 0 gp 0 lb Ammo (20) .2 gp 5 lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Masterwork Backpack 50 gp 1 lb Waterproof Scrollcase 1 gp 0.5 lb (s.c.) Bedroll & Blanket .6 gp 2 lb Ration (4) 2 gp 1 lb Silk Rope 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Potion of Cure Light Wounds (4) 200 gp -- Belt Pouches (4) 4 gp 0.5 lb (p1)Rations (2) 1 gp 0.5 lb (p1)Potion of C.L.W. (2) 100 gp -- (p2)steel mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb (p2)flint & steel 1 gp 0 lb (p2)signal whistle .8 gp 0 lb (p2)Pearl of Power- level 1 1,000 gp 0 lb (p3)chalk (10) .1 gp 0 lb = Total Spent: 3,566.7 gp Total Weight: 31.25 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-32.25 32.26-64.5 64.51-97.5 Max Weight: 0-37.5 37.51-75 75.01-112.5(MW Backpack) Finances PP: Initial Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 217 St. Ulthar's Medallion: 1,523 gp SP: 6 Ogre in the Rushes: 2,111.33 gp CP: 3 Career Earnings: 3,784.33 gp Carried Inventory: -3,566.70 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -0 Coinage: 217.63 gp Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 42 Height: 3’ 2” Weight: 36 lb Hair Color: Dusty Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Well Tanned Appearance: light, wiry, grizzled sailor look, arms cover in tattoos of various types, clothing is an odd mixture of sailor and druid inspired Background Having grown up on the sea and in seaports, Quillian took to water like a duck, and served as a common sailor based loosely out of Tritower for most of his life. That changed one day when one of his tattoos, a cloud shaped one, started to feel odd on a trip to Venza; after a lengthy examination involving multiple experts, he sought out a cleric of the Stormlords, in hopes that the cleric could clear up the confusion. The cleric, after seeking a bit of prayer, determined that it was a sign from the brothers that he was to serve his people is a new capacity now. While taken aback by the sudden change of career, Quillian rolled with it like he had so many other surprises in his life. After some brief training in how to properly pray to receive his magic and a lesson in the rituals of the faith, he has set out to explore this new destiny of his to the fullest. After several years of wandering the roads and rivers of the Northern Baronies, starting to view the role he was in as a jacket that once fit perfectly, but was now just a bit too tight; he felt increasingly constrained by the daily concerns of the priesthood and missing the scents and sounds of the open water. It was at this point that he received a vision from Reganat, something that puzzled him, as he had up to this time primarily served Tanager; in this vision, he was told that the last few years had been a test to prove his worth as the voice of the Stormlords, but now, they had a bigger task for him. They needed him to be more than simply a voice and speaker; they needed him to become a true embodiment of the spirits they embraced and cherished. As before when he was called, he willingly accepted, and with the help of some local druids, underwent a month long process to become a druid. Having just recently finished this often times trying ordeal, he looks forward to a life that combines everything he loved about his time as a sailor with everything he has learned while aiding the Stormlords. Adventure Log St Ulthar's Medallion XP Received: 1647 Treasure Received: 1523 GP Consumable Used: None Shopping Sold 1 gp Shortspear 1 gp Waterskin Bought 1,000 gp Pearl of Power 1st Level 316 gp Darkwood Shortspear 207 gp Darkwood Heavy Wooden Shield Ogre in the Rushes XP Received: 1940 Treasure Received: 2111.33 GP Shopping part 1 part 2 Sold 10 gp Leather Armor Bought 1,515 gp Darkleaf Hide Armor 100 gp Average Lifestyle 300 gp Potion of Cure Light Wounds x6 Level Ups Level 2 Class: Cleric BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +3 Feat: N/A Features: Spells - +1 Orison/day, +1 1st spell per day HP: 14 = 8(old total) + 6(8(Max) - 2) Skill Pts: 10 = 5(Old Total) + 5(+2(Class) + 2(Int) + 1(FC)) Spent in Kn Geography, Kn Religion, Linguistics(Dwarven), Spellcraft and Swim Level 3 Class: rewrite to druid 3 BAB: +2 Fort: +3 Ref: +1 Will: +3 Feat: Sure and Fleet Features: Lose cleric class features Spells/day - 4 orisons, 3 1st level, 2 second level + domain Spontaneous Domain Casting Nature Bond - Cloud Subdomain Nature Sense - +2 Know (nature), Survival Windwalker - natural/magical winds treated as one step less severe Stormvoice - level is subtracted from the DC of any Perception checks to hear him HP: 20 = 3d8(8,6,6) Skill Pts: 21 = (4(Class) + 2(Int)*3 + 3 (FC) Approvals *Approval (March 11, 2011) (Toasterferret) level 1 *Approval (March 22, 2011) (HolyMan) level 1A *Approval (October 12, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (December 16, 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 rewrite Category:The Dunn Wright Inn Category:Approved Characters